


Super Bros

by sasswolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasswolf/pseuds/sasswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott tries to help Stiles put on his Halloween costume (with some difficulty). Short bromantical Sciles ficlet for a prompt on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kutosaki on tumblr who asked for _"something where your preferred pairing(s) do each other's costume makeup and things turn silly"_ . Hope you like it!

"Stiles, stop moving!" Scott shouted in exasperation at the boy sitting sitting in front of him. Stiles sat with his hands squeezing the arms of his computer chair, knuckles white, looking noticeably disgruntled.

"Dude, you’re stabbing me with those tweezers! What happened to those super-werewolf senses of sight and precision?" the boy smacked his friend’s hand away for, as far as Scott could figure, probably the hundredth time during the tedious half-hour that they had already spent making exactly zero progress..

It was Halloween night in the Stilinski household, only an hour before they were about to set out ( _"Dude, you’re never too old for free candy…"_ ) and time was running short. They were in the process of desperately trying to attach Tony Stark’s signature facial hair to Stile’s skin and Scott had yet to even put on his Captain America uniform.

"I told you I should have been Iron Man. I’ve already got the facial hair covered." Scott said, picking the tweezers back up and reaching for some more fake hair.

"No way, man. You ain’t got nothing on Stark. It’s gotta be perfect!" He threw up his arms in emphasis. His left arm made contact, successfully knocking over the container of cheap, suspicious smelling, local-party-store glue sitting on his desk. It fell to the floor with a thud, spilling the entirety of its contents onto the carpet. "No!!!" Stiles squawked, standing up quickly in a blur of flailing limbs. The back of his legs suddenly met the chair and it went rolling backwards. Hitting the desk, it bounced back, knocking Stiles from behind. Before he could catch himself, he went crashing face-first into the floor, straight into the puddle of glue.

Scott was bent double laughing before Stiles could regain enough sense to register what had just happened. Groaning, he lifted himself off of the floor to lie with his now throbbing head back against the desk. “Not funny, dude.” he said, still dazed.

Scott just continued to laugh, walking towards his friend with a rag and beginning to clean his face. Finally, after gasping for air, he spoke.

"Maybe you should have just worn the helmet."


End file.
